


Honey, I'm home.

by TheCosplayNerd



Series: HawkSilver [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #AUwhereLauraneverexisted, #AUwherePietrodidn'tdie, #aftercivilwar, #clintpetrio, #hawksilver, #malexmale, #oneshot, #pietroxhawkeye, #youngclint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU where Clint never married Laura, and Pietro never died.)<br/>Pietro was devastated when he found out that Wanda and Clint were in prison. Yet he didn't try to rescue them. He couldn't. He knew there was something bigger going on. Then he is awakened one morning by a strange, yet familiar noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm home.

_*Thwack* ___  
Pietro groaned, Rolling over. He patted the bed around him, looking for his usual source of heat. He sighed as he remembered what had happened. Four days ago, Natasha Romanoff had showed up at his door, looking beat up and bruised.  
_"I'm sorry, Pietro," she had said, looking at the ground._  
_"Vhat is the matter?" Pietro asked, looking confused._  
_"They did what they thought was right," Natasha said, avoiding the white haired man's gaze._  
_"Natasha! Tell me what is the matter!"_  
_"They're in prison, Pietro," She chocked out. "Wanda and Clint, they were put in the Raft, just yesterday."_  
_"Vhat!? Vhy!?"_  
_"For assisting an enemy of the United Nations, they helped Steven Rogers and James Barnes escape from SHIELD," _Natasha said, looking up. "I'm so sorry. It was everything I could do to get away to tell you." ____  
_"Oh Gott," Pietro had stumbled backwards, his hands buried in his hair. "I should've . . . When he . . . . "_  
_"If you had helped them, you would be under arrest too. Just please. Promise me. You won't try to do anything drastic," _Natasha said, reaching a hand out towards Pietro. ____  
_"Promise me this, Natalia Romanski," Pietro had snapped. "That you will do everything you can to get them out!"_  
_"I will. I promise."_  
Pietro sighed. He rolled over again, staring up at the cieling. He hadn't gone with Clint because he didn't want to get mixed up in something he couldn't stop. He wanted to help his boyfriend, but Clint had also strongly argued against it. So he had agreed to stay here. He now regreted that decision. _*thwack* ___  
He frowned and sat up. There was nothing. He shook his head.  
"You're imagining things Pietro," he said, lying back down. It was barely light outside, he didn't have to take care of any of the farm chores till later. He and Clint had been living at Clint's farm since after Ultron had been elminated. Since Clint left, Pietro had been left to do all the chores by himself.  
_*Thwack* ___  
Pietro rocketed up. He couldn't've imagined that. He jumped up, grabbing the pair of boots he always kept by the bed, and a jacket before running downstairs, which of course only took him half a second. He threw the back door open and ran into the barnyard, looking around.  
_*Thwack* ___  
It was closer. And definetly real.  
Pietro ran towards where Clint had a mini-archery range set up. He rounded the corner and stopped short. There he was. Clint. Very much free, and practicing archery.  
"Clint!?" Pietro chocked out, his accent very thick in that one moment. The man lowered his bow and turned.  
"Honey, I'm home," Clint said, smirking. Pietro literally flew at Clint, slowing down just enough to not knock the archer over.  
"You're free!" Pietro exclaimed.  
"Yep, thanks to a certain friend," Clint said, hugging Pietro.  
"You're welcome, Quicksilver," said a voice from behind him, Pietro turned to see Captain Amercia and his sister standing side by side, two other men where standing off in the distance.  
"Do you mind if we crash here for a bit?"  
Pietro looked between Clint, and Steve for a moment.  
"If it's okay with Clint, then it's okay with me," he said.  
"Good," One of the other men said. "Cause I think Scott's about to keel over."  
"Nah, I'm go-" the other one collapsed halfway through his sentance. Pietro chuckled and motioned for them to follow him inside. Wanda walked beside him, as Clint was collecting his arrows.  
"How are you feeling sister?"  
"A bit tired, and a bit . . . . Shaken, but I shall recover."  
"Good, one question, who are the other two men?"  
"They are Sam and Scott," Wanda said. "Sam is . . . Was an Avenger. Scott. . . He is another superhero."  
Clint jogged over to catch up.  
"I'm hoping you kept the house clean."  
"There may be a small mess from my rush to get outside, but other than that, yes."  
"Good," Clint said, smiling charmingly at him.  
After taking everyone inside and getting them all settled in(everyone fell asleep almost instantly) Pietro went into his room to get dressed for the day. He had just started pulling on pants went Clint walked in. Of course this wasn't a problem, Pietro just paused, then continued putting on his jogging clothes.  
"Going for a run?"  
"Yes, I usually do," Pietro answered, not looking at the brunett.  
"Oh, is that why you're always sweaty in the morning?" Pietro nodded in response, he suddenly felt arms slip around his waist.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No . . . Okay, maybe a bit, I just . . . Do not understand why you so willingly let yourself be captured?"  
" . . . It's like . . . When we were fighting Ultron. When you almost died because you rescued that little boy and I," Clint said, tracing where he knew the scars from the bullet holes where. "You knew it was the right thing to do, even though you knew you might die from it. I knew that helping Cap was the right thing to do, even though was a chance I might not of walked away from it."  
Pietro sighed, and leaned back into the shorter man.  
"Promise me something."  
"What?"  
"No more Avenging?"  
Clint smiled.  
"Promise. I'm offically retired."  
Pietro turned around to face him. He leaned down and kissed Clint ontop of the head.  
"Good. I don't want you to be hurt."  
"Thanks for the faith."  
Pietro rolled his eyes.  
"You know I trust you."  
"Yeah, but you worry like a woman."  
"Shut up," Pietro murmured, leaning down and kissing Clint lightly.  
"Never," Clint said after they pulled away.  
"I love you, Clint."  
"I love you too, Pietro."

**Author's Note:**

> So, PietroxClint is just so cute! And I couldn't just not write this! I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!


End file.
